yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimi Asuka
Hoi ' '''Welcome to an OC owned by QueenMajestic . Please do not edit this page even for a spelling or grammar error. She is under '''heavy '''construction. Appearance Aimi has two purple twintails similar to Osana Najimi's. Those twintails are ties in a scrunchie similar to Rival Chan's. She has bright green eyes and pink lipstick. She also has glasses. She wears the default school uniform unless customized by player. She wears black thigh-high stockings. Her bust size is 0.5. Personality Aimi is a complete Party Animal! She slouches around and doesn't care about homework. She knows a secret about the player. She learned this secret from a party she was at. It will be difficult to murder her because she is constantly around other people. Backstory Aimi grew up in a wealthy family. She lived a happy rich life being the only child. As she grew up, she realized she was not only attracted to boys, but girls as well. She came out to her parents but they kicked her out because they're homophobes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homophobia She met a girl named "Maiko Yuki" while she ran away from home. She is also Bi, so they started talking and eventually started dating. They moved in together because Maiko lived alone and had a job. She vowed to kill anyone who hurts Maiko because she was the one who saved Aimi from living on the streets. She now lives in Shisuta town with Maiko. Routine ''Monday 7:00 A.M Aimi arrives to school with Maiko Yuki 7:00 - 7:30 A.M 'Aimi chats with Maiko '''7:30 - 7:45 A.M '''Aimi gets her phone out and watches a video with Maiko '''7:45 A.M '''Aimi goes to class 3-1 early '''7:45 - 8:00 A.M '''Aimi plays Toast Girl|Toast Girl on her phone '''8:00 A.M - 1:00 P.M '''Aimi puts her phone away and listens to the Karin Hanateacher '''1:01 P.M '''She leaves the classroom and goes to the |rooftop '''1:03 P.M '''She arrives on the rooftop and sets down her bento on a bench '''1:05 - 1:25 P.M '''She waits for Maiko to arrive and they share the bento and flirt with each other '''1:25 - 1:30 P.M '''She goes to class '''3:30 P.M '''She finishes her afternoon classes '''3:35 - 3:40 P.M '''She waits for Maiko by the school gate so they can walk home together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''Tuesday '''7:00 A.M Aimi arrives to school with Maiko Yuki 7:00 - 7:30 A.M 'Aimi chats with Maiko '''7:30 - 7:45 A.M '''Aimi gets her phone out and watches and takes a selfie with Maiko '''7:45 A.M '''Aimi goes to class 3-1 early '''7:45 - 8:00 A.M '''Aimi plays Toast Girl on her phone '''8:00 A.M - 1:00 P.M '''Aimi puts her phone away and listens to the Karin Hanateacher '''1:01 P.M '''She leaves the classroom and goes to the rooftop '''1:03 P.M '''She arrives on the rooftop and sets down her bento on a bench '''1:05 - 1:25 P.M '''She waits for Maiko to arrive and they share the bento and flirt with each other '''1:25 - 1:30 P.M '''She goes to class '''3:30 P.M '''She finishes her afternoon classes '''3:35 - 3:40 P.M '''She waits for Maiko by the school gate so they can walk home together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''Wednesday '''7:00 A.M Aimi arrives to school with Maiko Yuki 7:00 - 7:30 A.M 'Aimi chats with Maiko '''7:30 - 7:45 A.M '''Aimi follows Maiko to the bathroom and keeps an eye out, while Maiko does her business '''7:45 A.M '''Aimi goes to class 3-1 early '''7:45 - 8:00 A.M '''Aimi gets a call from *** ******* when the player can eliminate her and starts crying '''8:00 A.M - 1:00 P.M '''Aimi puts her phone away and listens to the |Karin Hanateacher '''1:01 P.M '''She leaves the classroom and goes to the |rooftop '''1:03 P.M '''She arrives on the rooftop and sets down her bento on a bench '''1:05 - 1:25 P.M '''She waits for Maiko to arrive and they share the bento and flirt with each other '''1:25 - 1:30 P.M '''She goes to class '''3:30 P.M '''She finishes her afternoon classes '''3:35 - 3:40 P.M '''She waits for Maiko by the school gate so they can walk home together. '''11:30 P.M. '''She sneaks out and doesn't come home... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ''Thursday '''Aimi doesn't go to school that day but shows up at home at 10:30 P.M while Maiko is sleeping ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Friday 7:00 A.M Aimi arrives to school alone '''7:10 A.M '''Aimi sees Maiko crying and goes to comfort her '''7: 15 - 7:45 A.M '''Aimi gets hugged, kissed, and lectured about where she's been by Maiko. She also tells her where she's been '''7:45 A.M '''Aimi promises she'll never leave again '''7:45 - 8:00 A.M '''Aimi just sits down and takes a nap '''8:00 A.M - 1:00 P.M '''Aimi wakes up and listens to the |Karin Hanateacher '''1:01 P.M '''She leaves the classroom and goes to the |rooftop '''1:03 P.M '''She arrives on the rooftop and sets down her bento on a bench '''1:05 - 1:25 P.M '''She waits for Maiko to arrive and they share the bento and flirt with each other '''1:25 - 1:30 P.M '''She goes to class '''3:30 P.M '''She finishes her afternoon classes '''3:35 - 3:40 P.M '''She waits for Maiko by the school gate so they can walk home together. Aimi Asuka Updated.png|Aimi's First Portrait Aimi Asuka Rinamru.png|Rinmaru Pic 1 Aimi Asuka Rinamru1.png|Rinmaru Pic 2 Category:OCs Category:QueenMajestic's OCs Category:Females Category:Party Animal Category:Bisexual Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1